Zoo
by Daisy60
Summary: Z for Zoo. Parker and Bones and quite an educational visit. Enjoy the reading.


**I needed a theme for letter Z and came out with Zoo, introducing Parker as an active character for the first time in my stories. I hope you'll like this one shot and the way I made them interact. I really had a great time writing this. So enjoy.**

**A/N.: Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters.**

**ZOO**

Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth brought a piece of his favorite apple pie to his mouth and let out a blissful sigh. He really was a lucky man and his life couldn't be any better than this, he thought looking out of the window of the Founding Fathers. Waiting for his incredible _duo,_ which would soon turn into a fantastic trio in a few more months, to come back any time now he couldn't help but wonder how he could possibly on earth deserve what the Man upstairs had decided to give to him. He was a sinner alright and having to confess his impure thoughts for years had been like going through hell. He had killed so many men, though pulling the trigger had been only to serve his country, and he had had a son outside the sacred link of matrimony and another one was on its way... Yet here he was a huge smile on his face as he saw his eleven year old son rushing into the diner and a not so rushing Bones dragging her six month pregnant belly after the kid.

"Hey Dad!" yelled Parker throwing himself at his father's neck.

"Hey Buddy. You enjoyed yourself?"

"It was awesome Dad, Bones and I we really had a great time, right Bones?" He asked turning to a panting Brennan who had finally managed to sit in front of her partner.

" We did." and she smiled at the kid.

"Bones bought me the most gigantic chocolate ice-cream I've ever had Dad."

"Now... spoiling him are you Bones?" he asked his partner.

"Well it was time for a snack Booth moreover with all the excitement and the rushing from one place to another I do not think Parker had any problem whatsoever in digesting that ice-cream."

"Right." he complied. "Care to share what you saw at the zoo Parks?"

"Oh yeah Dad. But I have to go to the john first."

"Go on then and remember to wash your hands afterward Buddy."

"Don't worry I will." answered the young boy truthfully.

"He really is a nice little man Booth and such a pleasure to go out with. You and Rebecca have done an amazing job in raising him, I'm so proud of you."

Booth was always touched by her praising him, especially if it involved his relationship with his son. He felt his eyes fill and moved quickly to sit next to her gently kissing her on the lips. Then he placed his left hand on her large belly and whispered lowering his head "And how is my little princess today? Have you been a good girl?" knowing how much trouble Bones was having with the baby kicking her incessantly.

"Well let's say she allowed me to concentrate on Parker for a couple of hours, but she really is like you two, you know? Reckless and full of energy. I don't know how I am going to cope with the three of you..." she confessed concerned.

"You are going to be the best mum ever Bones. And you won't be alone you know that, don't you?"

"I do." and she kissed him back.

"Wow that's gross Dad!" teased Parker as he took his seat back in front of the couple. But not as gross as what we saw at the zoo..." he giggled looking at Brennan.

"Wow, exclaimed Booth, what exactly did you see at the zoo?" fearing to listen to his child's recounting.

"Oh well, you know – Parker started to speak sounding as detached and matter of fact as Brennan would be, looking at a very approving Bones who blinked at him satisfied with his attitude - we went to most of the zones and I really liked the lions and the giraffes a lot."

Booth knew his son had always had a crave for wild animals, lions and tigers being among his favorite.

"But I couldn't understand why there were so many visitors by the primates' zone so Bones and I approached the area to find out what the fuss was all about." he looked at Brennan and chuckled again.

I_ guess I'm not going to like this -_ thought Booth observing his son and Brennan's exchange of amused looks. "So what did you find out?" he asked.

"There were lots of monkeys Dad, you know? And Bones knew a lot of facts about them. Did you know that the Macata fuscata which live in Japan like to spend most of their time in these huge pools of warm water, like a monkey Jacuzzi?"

At his words Brennan burst out laughing and Booth had to follow her 'cause the image of the monkeys enjoying themselves in a Jacuzzi was just too funny. Parker loved to see them laugh out loud and joined in. When he recovered he added "And she also told me that the Patas are the fastest monkeys in the world as they can run up to fifty kilometers per hour. She also told me that would be about thirty-one miles per hour _in English_ 'cos you would ask me that."

Booth couldn't help shaking from his roaring laughter and thought he was going to be sick.

"Now aren't you absolutely smart Dr. Brennan!" he teased.

"Then we moved to another area where a lot of people were laughing and kids had their faces stuck to the fences. I was so curious I asked Bones if we could get nearer and see what was so funny."

"And?" inquired Booth pulling back to a serious countenance.

"Well there were these big monkeys, they're called Mandrills, you know Dad like in the movies I used to watch? And there was these female sitting in front of this very brightly colored male much bigger than her... and she was caressing him, Bones said she was grooming him to remove insects and dead skin. The male looked very happy Dad because his colors got even brighter and Bones said he was getting sexually stimulated by the female touching him."

"What did you tell him?" gasped Booth staring at his partner who was desperately trying to hold back another burst of laughter.

"Facts Booth nothing but scientific facts, I thought you liked that."

"Yeah, I do but he's eleven Bones, for God's sake, I didn't think I'd have to talk about bees and flowers so soon." replied Booth. Parker looked at him puzzled.

"Bees? Dad I was talking about monkeys!"

"Now you are confusing him Booth, that would be highly inadequate for his education especially his sex..."

"Jeez Bones can we talk about something else please? So Parker what _exactly _did you see?"

"As I was saying – the boy went on – the male seemed to enjoy very much that grooming thing because his... mmm... well... you know Dad... his little Boy down there... which wasn't little at all... got amazingly red and everybody could see _that_..."

"Oh God!" sighed Booth.

"Then he grabbed the female, turned her round and sniffed her butt then..."

"Good Lord! And did you see...?"

"Of course Dad we all saw _that_. People started to clap and cheer. It was awesome. However I didn't know they would grunt like that while... do you grunt like that when you make love to Bones Dad?"

At his naive words Brennan couldn't hold herself anymore and burst into laughter again thinking she might give birth to her child if she didn't stop soon.

Booth looked at his son in astonishment his cheeks turning to a vivid shade of red.

"I bet you do Dad... you look exactly like that Mandrill." And he laughed too.

**A/N.: Thanks to all the readers for the incredible response to Undercover. I will turn some other one shot into a more elaborated story soon as I promised. Till next one...**


End file.
